


父辈爱情故事

by ATZSanTSai



Category: BEJ48, SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATZSanTSai/pseuds/ATZSanTSai
Summary: 本文是一篇纪实文学，虽然与以OOC为外在特征的河组文学有着本质上的区别，但依旧是文学的一种，言下之意是本喵写了就跑，不会在现实世界中负一丢丢责任的。
Relationships: 巨茹, 彭扣, 灵杉 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	父辈爱情故事

1、

我是惨哥儿，出生于2018年9月10号，是一只生活在北芭生活中心的波斯与布偶混血。

惨哥儿我的特点是异瞳和对称的黑色犄角，藉此我从美的千篇一律的CAT48中脱颖而出，获得了极高的辨识度。

我的身体非常好，从来没有生过病，并且在普遍绝育的生活中心生活了近一年多依然屹立不倒（原因就不说了，给我麻麻留点面子）。

我每天的工作是吃饱，睡足，然后被rua，被生活中心一众漂亮姑娘rua，可以说非常辛苦了。

2、

当然本文的主角可不是我惨哥儿，是我的三位麻麻。我的三位麻麻在去年年底与幼年的我一见钟情，不惜花500鱼干币的重金把我领养回家。

她们都在北京悠唐星梦剧场工作。为了方便，本文中我们称呼她们为歌姬麻麻、巨人麻麻和掌柜麻麻。生活上主要是掌柜麻麻在照顾我，歌姬麻麻和巨人麻麻主要在经济上和精神上照顾我。

在生活中心各大厕所卧底近一年时间以来，我听闻了各种各样的消息，其离奇程度令人发指。在这里我要亲自澄清一下，以下你听到过的谣言都不是谣言！

（1） 惨哥儿的真实身份是一只中华田园猫，他的血统被刻意抬高以哄抬身价。

（2）惨哥儿当初被错认成小母猫是因为当时他的OO太小没被护士发现。

…………

哎等等，从你们失望的眼神中，我仿佛看到了你们似乎对惨哥儿血统以及是男是女这种大是大非的原则问题丝毫不感兴趣！！！你们怕不是只对我三个麻麻的感情生活感兴趣！

虽然我的三个麻麻各个人美心善，但是她们各自的感情生活都分外坎坷。她们或长或短地拥有过真情实感的甜蜜，却总是阴差阳错得将另一个人的名字变成禁忌的话题。说来也很神奇，任意两位麻麻都能联合起来助攻第三位麻麻的CP，又能在舞台上触及的不可说的话题时，通过三位麻麻之间临时互组CP来化解尴尬。

3、

先来介绍我最有钱的歌姬麻麻，她有着悠唐御三家标准的身高，健康活力的肤色以及上辈子被天使吻过的嗓子。我歌姬麻麻的感情历史分外久远，在我来到生活中心之前，她们就BE了。嗯，准确的说是BE了之后，又BE了……

但是这不妨碍独具慧眼的我来了没多久就把我歌姬麻麻的冤家给抿出来了，没错就是隔壁鬼鬼祟祟的动物叔叔。

每天动物叔叔一从学校回来就rua我，仿佛是想故意碰见谁一样。全生活中心包括我的三个麻麻都说过我又胖又丑，唯有动物叔叔和糖豆阿姨是为数不多的几个不嫌弃我。动物叔叔对我好是真的，动物叔叔想对我歌姬麻麻好也是真的，惨哥儿的直觉从不骗人。

我的歌姬麻麻在我没来中心之前已经下定决心，并且明确意会动物叔叔，以后她们只能做普通同事，除此之外没有任何关系。

然而动物叔叔依旧会关心歌姬麻麻少喝奶茶，少吃羊肉，多喝水等等。

歌姬麻麻不可能想到，动物叔叔概念里的普通同事，就是做一个对自己每一个同事好的同时，毕竟同事关系不融洽怎么可能工作搞得好吗不是吗。

生活中的动物叔叔暖心又体贴，以致于她的很多同事都能从动物叔叔那里获得一些被特殊呵护的错觉。比如隔壁的没头脑先生都说过，她能从动物叔叔的脸上隐约看到跟赵粤前辈一样大的眼睛。

倘若明令规定动物叔叔从此只能对一个人好，她反而只会手忙脚乱越搞越糟，毕竟这个直男真动了心的时候，除了切小号来豆瓣发帖什么都不会干。

歌姬麻麻有时候心里特想让动物叔叔体会一下自己从此不理他的痛苦，可是越是自然平淡的相处模式似乎动物叔叔越得心应手，反而是生活中一些原本没有期待的小接触，让歌姬麻麻觉得：“该死，我竟然又被直男撩到了。”

有时候歌姬麻麻恨不得有一本《玉女心经》，强迫自己收余恨，免娇嗔，改性情，且自新。

某次KTV，迫于工作需要，歌姬麻麻要跟动物叔叔唱一首歌。动物叔叔心想这难得倒我小马嘛，前奏一响自己翻身就来了一段即兴rap。而歌姬麻麻想的是，行嘛我看一到这个抽奖箱就知道自己被安排的明明白白，你们越是勉强我越要给你们发刀片。然而呢，要是平时，我歌姬麻麻要毁一首歌分分钟不在话下，可今天她越是故意要跑调竟然越是在调上，眼看歌曲要走完，还被该死的合唱者给带上道儿了。这可怎么办啊，只能下次直播或公演再强调几遍自己是个直女吧。

我歌姬麻麻和动物叔叔那些远古的甜死人的时刻我惨哥儿都没见过，我只是震惊原来北芭声名远扬的数字组合竟然清水到这种地步，丝毫看不到任何成人世界的影子，不过是些家长里短儿女情长的琐事。包括现在的状态，微妙又小心，等冰川融化的时候，想必每一滴水都是开心的。

4、

歌姬麻麻和动物叔叔的故事先暂且不表。来说一说我巨人麻麻吧，我巨人麻麻在一个花园里挺出名的，有人叫她官推，有人叫她铁T，还有人叫她刺客。

以上不重要，直接放狠料吧——

“嘘，竖起耳朵听好了，我巨人麻麻可是被女生追过的。 ( ～'ω')～ ”

啊咧？ (´⊙ω⊙`) 好像你们早就知道了？那好吧——

“嘘，竖起耳朵听好了，我巨人麻麻可是被四个女生追过。 ( ～'ω')～ ”

啊咧？ (´⊙ω⊙`) 好像你们也都知道了……那好吧——

“嘘，竖起耳朵听好了，这四个人里，一个是学生时代的同学，一个是前悠唐黑社会老大烟嗓哥，一个是笨村老牛奶，还有一个是…… ( ～'ω')～ ”

啊咧？ (´⊙ω⊙`) 你们怎么知道最后一个是界村颜色姑娘？！

颜色姑娘是隔壁界村的村花，人美歌甜，是一种带着古香古色的气质美女，大有宝钗、玉环之风韵。

很久之前巨人麻麻跟动物叔叔一起住，但是渐渐地巨人麻麻就不跟动物叔叔一起住了，她只在417洗澡、换衣服，就是不在这里住。只留下动物叔叔跟歌姬……啊呸，只留下动物叔叔一个人在屋里。

那一段时间，界村有一副著名的世界名画，叫做《何阳青青出外务》，只见画面上一张双人大床，床上躺着两位睡眼惺忪的美女。

看官您不禁要问了：“请问这是何阳青青的房间吗？”

“是的。”

“那这是何阳青青的床吧？”

“是的，这是张由两张单人床拼起来的床。”

“那床上的想必就是何阳青青和她的室友吧？”

“不对，床上是何阳青青的室友，和她室友的情人。”

“那何阳青青去哪儿了呢？”

“何阳青青在出外务。”

5、

在我来生活中心后不久，巨人麻麻就离开了四楼，和颜色姑娘在328生活在了一起。

再过了不久，我的弟弟哈姆雷特也出场了，那一段时间惨惨的心里虽然有些小小的醋味，但也真心希望巨人麻麻能找到属于自己的幸福。

北京的冬天既阴霾又单调，328却愣是过出了一猫两人三餐四季的日子，听着队友们说着什么天时地利人和的鬼话，我弟弟小哈跟我讲，那是他猫生中仅有的能享受到母爱的时光，温暖而又短暂。

再后来，不知不觉中，该有的时间线突然就断了，变得不是那个味儿了，连我四楼的惨哥儿都知道，巨人麻麻和颜色姑娘应该是吵架了，而且可能是巨人麻麻的麻麻发多少红包都哄不回来的那种。

我悄悄地问小哈，她们到底吵了些什么啊。小哈摇摇头，真吵架的时候并不多，甚至小哈希望她们多吵一吵，就算吵不明白也比赌气要强。颜色姑娘本来脸皮子薄，又要保持涵养，可巨人麻麻你不理我也就是不理你，气的颜色姑娘把某音乐软件当成了扎小人，每狠狠扎一刀就放一首歌进去来解气。

再后来颜色姑娘干脆不在328住了，她开始在诺大的生活中心流浪。巨人麻麻竟也赌气你不住我也不住，她跑到笨村老牛奶那里借宿。再后来她们先后搬离了328，巨人麻麻带着小哈把曾经的痕迹全部抹掉回到了四楼。

这里我最心疼的竟然是我的弟弟小哈，曾经我嫉妒小哈分走了我三位麻麻中一位麻麻二分之一的爱，可他现在也只有二分之一的爱了。

回到四楼的小哈每天想着怎么逃出404，他学会了开门把手，学会了破坏猫咪锁，学会了怎样在不被发现的时候遛出房间，在空荡的走廊里呼唤着颜色姑娘的名字。可是每次都被巨人麻麻抓回来，甚至关进了笼子里。

可能巨人麻麻也不想让小哈知道，现在颜色姑娘的心里只有橘子皮了……

小哈后来问我：“人类真的狠心会把过去割舍掉吗？”

惨哥儿我也不知道，惨哥儿只知道或许我还算幸运，没有天时地利人和，但好歹会有动物叔叔偶尔来撸撸我……

6、

当然生活中最关心我的还是掌柜麻麻，我的掌柜麻麻简直是贤妻良母的典范，她温柔贤惠，又敢作敢当，煮的一手能养活全队的螺蛳粉，用高光刷扎的一手好丸子头，是异村仅有的女人。

虽然她不愿意别人叫她掌柜的，但这种能和上级圆滑处世，能对后辈照顾体贴的人，对一个队伍来讲，从不惊艳，却不可或缺。

各位看官您也都了解，我三位麻麻工作的那个单位，雌雄比例严重失调，为了舞台艺术创作，有时候不得不干一些为艺术献身的事情。

比如我掌柜麻麻，从我来中心起，一直拥有一个舞台上的御用小奶狗，小奶狗负责在台上跟掌柜麻麻表演亲亲抱抱。比如那些个京剧命名段，什么《暗夜》，什么《黑鹅》，什么《爱未央》，最近我歌姬麻麻和动物叔叔不在剧场，掌柜麻麻便又和奶狗先生演了一出《北爱》。

这里惨哥儿要郑重声明：艺术虽然源于生活，但是高于生活。这位奶狗先生生活中本分老实，除了剧场上有幸能拉拉我掌柜麻麻的手，生活中可是连422的床边儿都碰不到。

奶狗先生比动物叔叔还小，动物叔叔是个弟弟，奶狗先生便是弟中弟。小小年纪，生于南部，没有上学，独自一人来了北漂。所幸队里有个大姐姐从一来便照顾自己，然后每个周末的晚上还和大姐姐在百人剧场舞台上当众亲亲抱抱，你要说奶狗先生一点儿想法都没有我惨哥儿是不信的。

后来我掌柜麻麻也发现不对了，我作为队长照顾后辈是应该的，可我进团也不是给人当妈的呀！怎么饿了吃饭，病了看医生，累了去休息这种生活常识愣是有快二十的人还不懂的呢！

就这么越想越气，在舞台上跳暗夜的掌柜麻麻“咯噔”一脚把高跟鞋跟给踩断了，真是喝凉水都塞牙啊！所幸多年的舞台经验让她镇定自若，踢掉一脚的高跟鞋，踮着脚完成了表演。谁知道尾声的时候，奶狗先生顺其自然地把高跟鞋捡回了，还跪下给掌柜麻麻穿上了，高跟鞋在掌柜麻麻的脚尖上晃晃悠悠，那一晚整个悠唐的颜色都变了……

奶狗先生到底有多少假戏真做我惨哥儿不知道，秦皇岛发生了啥我也不知道，我只知道后来我掌柜麻麻也开始步歌姬麻麻和巨人麻麻的后尘了，反正就也是有一个名字绝对不能提。

以前动不动来送花送水果的奶狗先生也不来了。害得我惨哥儿只能瞎操心，我不辞辛劳千里迢迢从422跑到420，只为了能吸引一下奶狗先生的注意，可是往往除了跟Coffee又打了一架便再无后话了。

可能就像歌词里唱的那样吧：“你是千堆雪，我是长街。怕日出一到，彼此瓦解。”想必奶狗先生每天夜里都睡不着吧，可能她也知道，或许说出口的那一天就是一切都结束的那一天。

7、

惨哥儿的故事讲完了。

只能说人世间不如意之事十之八九，有些事是勉强不来的，我经常庆幸自己是一只没有感情的小猫，不用受人类间的情爱所困。

有情皆孽，众生皆苦。人类的爱这种东西，不见得是件好事。

动物叔叔大概是真的爱过歌姬麻麻，只是她总是在在距离最近的时候搞砸。

颜色姑娘大概是真的爱过巨人麻麻，只是她现在觉得把一切忘掉会更好。

奶狗先生大概是真的爱过掌柜麻麻，只是她现在都不知道该如何对待这段感情。

不知从何时起，我惨哥儿在心里默默许下心愿，愿我一生从此变胖变丑，换我三位麻麻美好的爱情结果。


End file.
